epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
NoLegs
NoLegs is one of the main characters in the . He is a legless blue cat who serves as the party's pet. While often considered a member of the team, he is not a playable character in any of the first 4 main games and only supports them in the form of skills and summons. However, in Epic Battle Fantasy 5, NoLegs becomes a full on playable party member. Personality Epic Battle Fantasy 1-4 NoLegs initially started as an adversary to both Matt and Natalie, appearing as the controller of EBF1''s first boss of as the controller of King Slime. Standing on top of the tower structure on the slime's head, he uses cannon mounted on top of it to fire at the player party. After he and the slime were defeated, NoLegs joined the party as an ally. In ''EBF2, it was revealed that Nolegs was the denizen of the Kitten Kingdom, and was implied as the reason the kingdom accepted Matt and Natalie into their care, nursing them back into good health after the final battle of EBF1. When both Matt and Natalie fled the kingdom which turned hostile on them, NoLegs decided to follow them and support them in their endeavor to save the world for the second time. Canonically, NoLegs was cursed for betraying the kingdom and was doomed to be constantly assaulted by undead kitten skeletons, this was shown in the form of a minigame in the game. In EBF3, supposedly, he is the only one that knows the secret of the Kitten Ruins, although he was unable to convey the secrets to Matt and company due to his inability to speak in human language. In EBF4, he once again joined the party in a quest to save the world for a fourth time from the fury of Godcat. After surviving the onslaught of the twin gods, NoLegs was offered a place in which they would like to build a new civilization. The cat politely refused, stating that he still wanted to stay with his friends. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Much like the first mainline game, NoLegs served as the first boss of the fifth game in Hope Harbor. NoLegs was found rummaging over Matt's trash before being defeated by him. When asked of his motive, the cat stated that he simply wanted to tag along. As mischievous as Matt is, the two quickly got along and began rummaging and robbing towns and houses together. NoLegs' background remains unclear throughout the rest of the game, but multiple occasions in the game does indicate that he have more than he lets on: * NoLegs summons Godcat as both The Destroyer and The Creator as his limit breaks, often bringing up curious questions from the more well versed party members. Notably: Natalie noticed that both his limit breaks looked exactly like the descriptions of Godcat in the Book of Catus, though she brushed it off as a coincidence; and Lance himself was dumbfounded after seeing his limit break, making himself wonder if he should have raised cats instead of trained soldiers. * Despite the fact that Temple of Trials supposedly summons a twisted warped reflections of themselves both humans and cats alike, as seen with Matteus, Natalia, Lancelot and Annabelle, NoLegs remains the only playable character without any evil reflections, and instead is represented by God. Further extending out the bizarre representation, after beating God, the opening scene of the game swapped NoLegs' model with God itself. * There's also something to be said about the equipment NoLegs comes in - while it is plausible that he stole it, it seems unusual that an ordinary cat would have been able to find a full set of plate armor as well as a strong sword and shield. Appearances Brawl Royale NoLegs appears as the first opponent Matt must face in the quickdraw tournament. Appearing somewhat worse for the wear (with bandages around his torso and on his cheek), he attempts to strike Matt with a small knife, only to be slashed to pieces when Matt outdraws him. Epic Battle Fantasy NoLegs is introduced to the EBF series proper as the apparent controller of the game's first boss - King Slime. Standing on the tower-like structure on the Slime's head, he uses the mounted cannon to shoot at Matt and Natalie. After being defeated, he apparently joins them as an ally. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 In EBF2, NoLegs is identified as a denizen of the Kitten Kingdom, whose influence is implied to have been the reason for the cats taking Matt and Natalie in after their cataclysmic battle with Goku. When the heroes fled the city (while fighting through the Kitten Army for no known good reason), NoLegs chose to accompany them and continue to provide aid (as one of Matt's skills). NoLegs also stars in a minigame that takes place before using the two shops, where he can help Matt and Natalie by destroying reanimated kitten skeletons and collecting the valuables they drop. In-universe, the undead assault is supposedly a curse put on NoLegs as punishment for his betrayal of his fellow cats. Additionally, he is often seen in the "stage clear" cutscenes (along with Matt, Natz, and the Beholder), somersaulting along or riding a yellow star. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Once again, NoLegs accompanies the heroes (now including Lance) on their quest to restore their powers and defeat Akron. He is mentioned as being the only one who knows the secrets of the Kitten Ruins, with his inability to speak preventing him from revealing these secrets to his friends. NoLegs also appears as the player character in the first, fourth, and fifth minigames. Bullet Heaven NoLegs is a playable character available at the start. He is the fastest character in the game, and his main weapon is a star attack that spreads out quickly. His sub-weapon consists of a horizontal line of stars that penetrates through foes, and his bomb summons three giant stars at random positions on the map to damage foes. Bullet Heaven 2 NoLegs returns as a playable character. Adventure Story NoLegs has a minor role during this spin-off game. In the opening cutscene, he is along Matt and Natalie on a walk when Lance arrives in a massive tank. After being knocked down by a bomb and witnessing Natalie's abduction at the hands of Lance, NoLegs joins Matt in his quest to save their friend. In the game proper, NoLegs serves as the end-of-level marker, sitting in the final portal of each level. When Matt interacts with the portal, he picks up NoLegs in a hug, ending the level and unlocking the next one. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Epic Battle Fantasy 4.png|NoLegs's original appearance in EBF4 and earlier games. NoLegs re-skinned.png|NoLegs's new appearance in EBF4 after the "Battle Mountain" update. NoLegs joins his friends (as well as newcomer Anna) on another quest to save the world, this time from the Kitten Army loyal to Godcat. At the end of the quest, he refuses Godcat's offer to join her and his fellow cats in their journey to find a new world for themselves, since NoLegs wishes to stay with his friends. NoLegs makes additional appearances when switching out a defeated Matt or Natalie. In the Battle Mountain update, the developer re-skinned NoLegs and the other cats, giving them a more detailed appearance. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 marks NoLegs's first playable appearance in the main games. He has very low , partially compensated with a high stat. He wields "cat toys", which consist of variations of a small melee weapon and shield. His main skills are similar to Matt's, dealing high physical damage to a single target, but NoLegs' are multi-hit, can change targets when the enemy he's attacking dies and gain more hits for each enemy defeated, so he is more of a "trash cleaner" rather than "boss destroyer". NoLegs also has powerful support skills in his base set, including the powerful Nine Lives skill which allows NoLegs to revive multiple players in one turn as well as Sushi Cat, which allows him to damage foes while also significantly healing two party members that have lost the most health. Skill and Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 2 In battle, NoLegs can be summoned through Matt's "NoLegs" skill, bringing a random item and using it on either player. He will randomly do this on his own if Matt takes the Cat Tamer skill bonus between stages. Matt can also take the Cat Warrior skill bonus, which will randomly summon NoLegs to strike an enemy with either a sword or a bomb. Item version ... Sword version ... Bomb version ... Epic Battle Fantasy 3 NoLegs' item-bringing version can be summoned manually through the use of Matt's "NoLegs" skill. This time, he comes in with a treasure chest that he throws into the air, dropping its stored item into a random player's hands. He can also be randomly summoned by a fully-leveled Cat Costume (array of possible items depends on skill's level), while a Level 5 Knight Helmet has a chance to summon him to strike a random enemy with his sword; there is no longer a version that throws a bomb at an enemy. Item version Sword version Epic Battle Fantasy 4 NoLegs returns as a summon skill that is unlocked when Natalie joins the party. He slashes at the enemies with a sword. He can still be summoned at random with the Knight Helmet, as well as with one of the newly added Flairs — the Cat Badge. He is also the pilot of the Kitten Fort summon. NoLegs' item-bringing version is functionally replaced by the Friend Dog summon. rather than a half, effectively dealing twice the expected damage. In other words, you can consider NoLegs to be attacking with 30 Power. }} Gallery ''Epic Battle Fantasy 5'' Emotes Emo0121.jpg Emo0122.jpg Emo0123.jpg Emo0124.jpg Emo0125.jpg Emo0126.jpg Emo0127.jpg Emo0128.jpg Emo0129.jpg Emo0130.jpg Emo0131.jpg Emo0132.jpg Emo0133.jpg Emo0134.jpg Emo0135.jpg Emo0136.jpg Emo0137.jpg Emo0138.jpg Emo0139.jpg Emo0140.jpg Emo0141.jpg Emo0142.jpg Emo0143.jpg Emo0144.jpg Emo0145.jpg Emo0146.jpg Emo0147.jpg Emo0148.jpg Emo0149.jpg Emo0150.jpg Trivia * The healing function of the "NoLegs" skill in EBF2 and 3'' serves the same purpose as the Mog summon from ''EBF1 and the Friend Dog summon from EBF4. * NoLegs' use of a star for transportation is likely a reference to the Warp Star from the Kirby ''series. * As seen in the Gallery in ''EBF1, the concept of NoLegs was first created during a geography class. * It is unclear how NoLegs wields his weapons, or where he finds the items he brings to the party when summoned via his eponymous skill. Matt even asks NoLegs, "Where do you steal those items from, anyway?" when he summons the kitten in EBF2. Navigation Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Brawl Royale Category:Bullet Heaven Category:Bullet Heaven 2 Category:Characters Category:Playable Category:Skills/Spells Category:Summons Category:Matt